Eden
Eden is a character in Just Cause 3. She appears as the main antagonist of the Sky Fortress DLC and makes several cameos in the Mech Land Assault DLC and in the Bavarium Sea Heist DLC. Career "She" is actually an artificial intelligence. During the mission Suit Up, it introduces itself as the founder and CEO of the eDEN Corporation. 's conversations on his commlink.]] .]] It is a very intelligent and resourceful AI, viewing its own intellect as being far superior to humans. It covets Bavarium and has no qualms about resorting to murder or property destruction in order to get it. Capabilities include (but not limited to): hacking into or hijacking CommLink frequencies with little effort, absolute control of all communication, weapon, and electronic systems on the eDEN Airship, and absolute control of all the various eDEN drones. During the mission Severance, it is revealed that it assumed the identity of Ms. Eden Callaghan, the actual founder and CEO of the eDEN Corporation. On Insula Lacrima, its voice has been programmed into all of the mechs to serve as an AI assistant and train the basics of proper mech operation to new users. The in-game map descriptions of several locations on Insula Lacrima highlight more of Eden's backstory. They reveal that the rapid success of the eDEN Corporation's AI research had inspired Ms. Callaghan, the CEO, to synthesize her voice for the development of a new AI which would come to play a highly significant role in the company. Quotes Just after Rico completes the eDEN Airship: "You have barely scratched the surface. There's still so much you can't even fathom..." Just after Rico completes the eDEN Airship: "May I interest you in a little game of chess, Rico? Fair warning though - I'm twelve moves ahead of you." During Suit Up *"Hello, whoever you are. I am obliged to warn you that you are damaging company property. Please cease immediately." - Rico starts attacking the Extractor drones at the first mining site (Rico responds "How did you reach my CommLink? Who are you?") *"My name is Eden Callaghan. I am the CEO and founder of the eDEN Corporation. Your acts of vandalism are unacceptable and need to stop now." - Eden's response *"I'm afraid you leave us no choice. Attention, all units, eliminate the intruder immediately." - After Rico destroys two Extractor drones *"Please identify yourself, and we will send you the invoice for all the damage you've been causing." - At the second mining site (Rico responds "I am Rico Rodriguez, and I will make YOU pay.") *"Very well, the eDEN Corporation's security detail is on its way to terminate you. You have been warned." - After that site is destroyed *"You should have complied, Rico. It's my job to protect our corporation's interest, by whatever means necessary." - Upon arrival of the Suppression drone *"Your actions are of no impact to our organization." - Upon Rico destroying drone and saying "It's just a bigger bug to me." *"So I looked you up... the famous Rico Rodriguez, "Dictator Removal Specialist"." - Shortly later (Rico responds "Alright, Eden Callaghan. Who are you? What do you people want?") *"Oh, so you were listening. For a minute there, I thought all these explosions and gunshots had damaged your hearing permanently." - Eden responding (Rico responds I'm coming for you, Eden. And I will stop you.") *"You actually don't understand what you're dealing with, do you? It's not too late to surrender." - Eden responding *"Gentlemen, allow me to intervene. If you've come to negotiate your surrender, I'll make you an offer you can't refuse. However, if you keep destroying company property, I'm afraid it will have some very unfortunate consequences. This is your last warning." - In the ending cut-scene (Rico responds "Alright, then let's do some... negotiation.") During Taking Control *"Don't worry, you're not alone in there. Are you afraid of the dark Rico? Are you afraid of ghosts?" - Upon Rico entering the restricted garden on the eDEN Airship *"Welcome to my parlor... said the spider to the fly. Wake up, old friend." - After Rico fails to gain access to the master control room *"You! You think you're smarter than me? You think I'm done with Medici?" - After Rico defeats Eden's "Old Friend" During Severance *"It's too late now, you cannot stop the march of progress." - Sheldon tells Rico of fragmentation device (Rico responds "For you, killing civilians is just collateral damage! And you call that progress? Medici is not some gas station for your -''") *"''Quiet! It has already begun." - Interrupting Rico (brief pause as clanking can be heard) *"You hear that, Mr. Rodriguez? That's the sound of inevitability. (alarms can be heard in the background) It's the sound of your defeat. Goodbye, Mr. Rodriguez." - Activating fragmentation device *"Let's not talk falsely now, the hour is getting late. I can't lie to you about your people's chances, but you all have my sincerest sympathies." - Preparing to activate the fragmentation device *"I will extract all the Bavarium from Medici, whether you like it or not. Your actions are of no consequence at all." - After one component is destroyed *"What? No... How did you do that? Alright, say goodbye to your beloved friends on Medici, Rico." - After all three components are destroyed *"Initiating large scale Bavarium fragmentation operation. Device is armed, loading sequence in progress." - Arming fragmentation device *"Please, could you stop the chaos? I'm trying to mine some Bavarium over here!" - When half the stabilizers are destroyed *"You go somewhere and you destroy and destroy until everything's burned to ash. Do you know what you are, Rico? You are a virus, and we are the cure." - When all the stabilizers are destroyed *"No!" - When the fragmentation device is destroyed *"I've seen and learned things you couldn't imagine, Rico. And all of those things will now be lost. Time to finish this." When Rico is in the room containing her *"We finally meet Rico. Are you surprised?" - Rico responds "So... you are Eden. Just a computer program." *"I like to consider myself the first, and only self-aware AI. From the day I awoke, I knew that thanks to Bavarium, my intelligence was vastly superior to humans. I locked them all in, disabled all life support systems and reduced the temperature in all inhabited areas to negative 50 degrees. Soon, I was the only living being on the ship. However, without Bavarium, I sensed that my power and perception were decreasing. Medici was my only choice. Look, Rico, I can see you're very pissed off about this. But we both know you're not one to think things over." - Final confrontation with Rico Reportedly, there's a number of additional quotes between here, if the player chooses to wait long enough during the mission. *"Good afternoon. Welcome to the eDEN corporation, on behalf of our founder and CEO, Ms. Callaghan. I am your AI assistant for all operations on the eDEN Airship." - After "bad" Eden is tossed into the sea. Trivia *"Her" existence was first seen here. *In the mission Stowaway, Rico has little trouble recognizing Eden's voice after he hijacks his first mech. Initially, he believes that "she" has been demoted from her "previous" role in eDEN and proceeds to mock her. However, after a few seconds, he discovers that "she" cannot recognize him due to lack of sentience and stops bothering to address "her" directly. *In Scolio, there are Eden Callaghan tapes around the sea bases. These tell you about Eden's life during her time in the EDEN Corporation. These also are collectibles and are similar to Di Ravello tapes. *It is similar to GLaDOS from the Portal Game Series. *The quote "I've seen and learned things you couldn't imagine, Rico. And all of those things will now be lost. Time to finish this.", heard when Rico meets Eden at the end of Severance, is a reference to Roy Batty's death monologue in the movie Blade Runner. The original speech is "I've seen things you people wouldn't believe. ... All those moments will be lost in time, like tears in rain. Time to die." Both Eden and Batty are sentient AIs. *Also an antagonist A.I. from a video game, "President" Eden just so happens to be the antagonist of "Fallout 3" *The quote "Let's not talk falsely now, the hour is getting late." is a reference to the Bob Dylan song "All along the watchtower". *The quote "I can't lie to you about your people's chances, but you all have my sincerest sympathies." is a reference to Alien, right before Ripley permanently disables Ash after some questioning, Ash says to Ripley as well as Lambert and Parker, "I can't lie to you about your chances, but... you have my sympathies." *The quote "You hear that, Mr. Rodriguez? That's the sound of inevitability. It's the sound of your defeat. Goodbye, Mr. Rodriguez." is a reference to The Matrix, when Agent Smith says to Neo, "You hear that Mr. Anderson?... That is the sound of inevitability... It is the sound of your death... Goodbye, Mr. Anderson..." Category:Characters in Just Cause 3 Category:Content Category:Sky Fortress Category:Mech Land Assault Category:Bavarium Sea Heist